


Oblivion

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Kiyo deserved better, Past Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, THIS IS A VENT IM SORRY, child sexual assault, i deserved better, i hate kiyo's sister so much, i want to gut her, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The memory keeps playing again and again and again.Please heed the tags.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. This is a vent. Honestly its mainly one of the reasons I kin him, because I relate to his trauma, which sucks. 
> 
> Anyway uh, for anyone else who can relate to this, please know it wasn't your fault and that your trauma is valid and nothing will excuse the actions of the one who did it.

Birds sung outside on top of trees, a squirrel bolted across the lawn away from a barking dog. It was a sunny day, a peaceful day all things considered. Korekiyo had spent his day reading, having went out for breakfast with his friends and Ouma had even been relatively well behaved. Korekiyo found his antics entertaining at best and out right bothersome at worst, but he didn’t really like having the ritual of breakfast ruined with bickering. 

He placed the kettle on top of the stove and turned it on. Grabbing a small pastry to set aside for him to have with a cup of chamomile and lavender tea, a simple snack that will sate his hunger but still leave enough room for him to be hungry for lunch. He takes pride in these rituals, has kept the same schedule every day since living in his apartment. Grabbing his book, he opens to the page he marked and starts reading where he left off. 

It was a book Saihara recommended to him. While he was more for the educational books - some specializing in anthropology - and the occasional romance book, this one was a mystery book. Apparently Saihara read this while in middle school and what really got him interested in detective work, even if the life of a detective was embellished in this book, as all stories seemed to do with life. 

Korekiyo settled back, leaning his full weight against the back of the chair, and began to read. 

He reread the line again. And again. He managed to move onto the second and third sentence, but had to reread the fourth one. He stared at the paper and inked words, none of it processing. 

He went through his day in his mind, recounting everything that happened as much as possible. 

He woke up a bit late but it wasn’t that bad of a thing. He got up, walked to his bathroom and undressed, and took a shower. Took care of brushing teeth. Walked to his room, closed and locked the door despite living alone. Drying off with a towel, and rummaged through his dresser for some clothes. He grabbed them, moved to a corner of the room where the tall dresser he owned blocked his view of the door (and therefore blocked the door’s view of him) and got dressed. He left, grabbed his shoes and keys, and went to the diner that was a couple blocks down for breakfast with his friends. 

It’s obvious he’s going nowhere with this book, he shall leave it for another day. Closing it, he put it aside on the table, took his phone out and scrolled through his socials. He paused on a post he was reading, zoning out. 

He was back in his younger body, watching a movie, laying next to her on the bed. They were staring entranced at the screen. Korekiyo finds his hand being grabbed, thinks nothing of it and focuses on the movie. He feels rough fabric of jeans, and his hand is pushed under. He looks towards his sister, confused. She smiles at him, all sweet and soft and slips his hand down her underwear, and begins to use his hand. He looks back at the t.v and then to his sister again. He’s confused. He doesn’t know what is happening, he can connect it to a sexual act as his parents had him learn what sex was at a young age. She lets out a breath and he wriggles his hand, trying to pull it back to him but she grips a bit harder. 

“Sh.” 

He obeys. 

Staying quiet he looks back at the t.v. He doesn’t know how to feel about this so he won’t. He’ll let it happen and then go about his day pretending it didn’t happen. It’s not like she’s hurting him, his sister has never hurt him and would never hurt him. 

His fingers are wet.

His hand is let go and he pulls it back towards him, wiping off his fingers on the bed and stays watching the movie. 

“Kiyo.” 

He turns to look at his sister. She’s smiling at him again. 

“I love you.” 

He smiles back and goes back to look at the movie again before a flash of panic rushes through him. 

“I love you too.” 

His sister always gets mad when he doesn’t say it back. 

The air around them is thick and tense. At least he thinks it is. 

His dad walks in and Korekiyo flinches. 

“How’s it going?” 

His sister turns to look at him and Korekiyo stares. She answers for them. 

“Fine!”

He smiles and closes the door. 

  
  
  
  


Korekiyo stares at the letters on the screen, out of the memory. He rubs his fingers and breaths in. He puts his phone down. 

There’s no crying or anger or disgust welling up in him. Yet there’s some feeling welling up in him and he hates it, its such a negative feeling that makes him feel like shit and he hates it so so so so much. It isn’t a panic attack where he can’t breath and is on the ground curling into a ball balling his eyes out. He just sits there, staring at the swirling wood on the table, the memory running behind his eyes again and again and again. Some details get twisted where she does more and goes farther with him. And other smaller memories pop up, such as his younger self peeing and his sister peeking through the door and him not wanting to say anything, scared. Of opening the bathroom door after a shower and his sister standing up from where she was on the floor, obviously peeking under it. He never said anything. 

The memory keeps playing again and again and again. He remains still. 

The kettle goes off, ringing loud. 

His head jerks to look at it, panicked. He stands up, takes it off the stove, and rummages for the chamomile and lavender tea bags and a cup. 

He prepares the tea, grabs the pastry and sits back down. 

The memories spring up a few times but he overwhelms them by thinking of something else such as plans or his college work or analyzing his friends once more, pointing out new things he discovered about them. 

Korekiyo finished his snack, and goes throughout the day without any incidents. 

He puts a note on his phone to call his therapist. 


End file.
